Covenience Store
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: Tabby takes a Midnight stroll to the convenience Store and who knows what crack ensues? Parody of song Convenience Store! Look it up on YouTube!


_Well now my parents have fallen asleep. I can do whatever I want._ Tabby thought to herself as she checked her parents' room._ What should I do? _She checked the clock, it was a bit past midnight. _It's midnight so my friends are asleep. And the TV's showing nothing but static. -I know! _She started to put her long brown into a ponytail and put on a thin coat._ I'll go to the convenience store!_

Open 24 hours, it's open all year, and has security cameras so she'll be safe. The convenience store is a perfect place to go! It's not like there are other stores open anyway.

The store wasn't very big and was filled in artificial lights in the colors of purple and yellow. Outside just before you enter the actual place, was a gathering place for punks. At first Tabby was afraid to go in, they were gathered at the enterance. She was about to go back home when one of them called out to her. His red eyes were watery and he was obviously drunk, his white hair was disheveled."Hey there miss!"

Another one snickered. This one had extremely thick eyebrows and was at the point of passing out but was still drinking from his beer bottle.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Tabby stuttered, now starting to shake. She did not like them at all.

"Are you bra-less?" He had a strong German accent and shook his own beer can at her. Some sloshed out but he didn't pay attention to that.

Tabby twitched. She was flat chested and her coat would have hidden it if she didn't wear bras anyway. She pulled out her friend Mathias's battle axe from behind her back and weilded it menacingly at the punks. A menacing aura surrounded her.

~TIME CHANGE~

Now that Tabby walked past *coughBEAT-UPcough* the delinquents, the automatic doors slid open for her, welcoming her. She wandered to the magazine aisle and flipped though one of them, next to her was a perverted man in his twenties with blond hair, blue eyes, and a weird stubble on his chin. He was reading porn. Tabby grimanced and even though she wasn't there to buy anything at all, she went to go find something to buy.

Tabby went to the photocopier and saw that an angry looking German with slicked back blond hair and peircing blue eyes was slowly copying some manuals. He looked at Tabby and grunted. And so she quickly took her leave to another part of the store. _There should be something to buy over at the counter._She walked casually to the said place, passing an American filling an extra mega super sized soda with Pepsi.

A silent part-timer with a blank look on his face looked at her. "May I help you?" He asked, very annoyed at the girl in front of her. He had blond hair and dull blue eyes, and was that a curl _floating_ beside his head? With a dot _floating_ next to it? Oh well.

"I would like a chocolate chip cookie, please." Tabby said pleasantly.

"We've just run out of those." He obviously didn't want to be here.

"I'll have a white chocolate chip macadamia cookie then." She smiled weakly.

He didn't offer the gesture back. "Coming right up." The part-timer took a cookie from the display case next to him and put it in a paper bag. "That'll be $2.27 please." Tabby took $5 from her purse and handed it to him. He sighed and opened the cash register.

The way he handed her the change on the palm of her hand was any way he pleased. It was piled up like a receipt paperwieght. It was diffficult for Tabby to put into her purse. It really annoyed her so when that happened she decided to take her revenge. By being a difficult customer. Mwahahahahaha!

"Would you like anything else?" The part-timer asked. Tabby took her chance to take her revenge.

"Ummm..."

"Would you like anything else?" She can tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"Ummm..."

"You're holding up the line." Tabby looked behind her, where there was indeed a line of people behind her. Perfect.

"Ummm..."

"Hurry up and decide."

"An egg please." The part-timer looked at her but put a boiled egg in a plastic container.

"One egg."

"An egg please." Another egg went into the container.

"Two eggs."

"An egg please." The third egg entered the container.

"Three eggs."

"Can I have a chocolate bar?" He closed the container and took a choclate bar and placed it beside the container. "How much is it?" She asked.

"$4.56."

"Here's $20."

"Don't you have smaller change?"

"Here's $20."

"Don't you have smaller change?" He still took the bill, albeit grudgingly.

"Add mustard!"

"Coming right up." He took a handful of packets of mustard and spilled them next to the items.

"I don't need a receipt!"

"Shut up already."

"I want to use your restroom."

"We don't have one." He droned.

"Where do _you_ go then?" Tabby tilted her head to the side.

"Damn... you got me..."

While Tabby did all these, it was the end of the night and the rooster crowed. Before her parents woke up, she went home or else she was doomed.

_Maybe I'll go tot the convenience store again..._ She thought to herself sleepily as she pulled the covers up on her slim figure, sleepily.


End file.
